This invention relates to a power generation system and, more particularly, to such a system in which the condition of the vapor output from one or more vapor generators is precisely controlled before being passed to a turbine for driving same.
In the design of power generation systems, it is often necessary to carefully control the critical parameters, such as temperature and pressure, of steam from a vapor generator before it is passed to a turbine. For example, power generation systems may utilize two vapor generators which operate to drive a single turbine. In this manner, the vapor generators can be designed to operate at approximately half the load of the turbine so that, upon failure of one of the generators, the turbine still will be driven by the other generator to avoid a complete stoppage of the turbine. However, in systems of this type, when one of the vapor generators is started up after being shut down for any reason, the temperature and pressure conditions of the vapor generated by the starting up vapor generator must be carefully regulated so that it will match the temperature and pressure conditions of the vapor generated by the other vapor generator that is in operation since, otherwise, the turbine may be severely damaged.